lotrfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Tolkienpedia:Babel/It-0
Questa pagina contiene istruzioni semplificate per gli utenti di Tolkienpedia che non parlano italiano. __TOC__ Albanian *Nëse ti kërkon persona te cilët flasin shqip, shih në kategorinë Utenti sq. Për gjuhë të tjera shih kategorinë Utenti per lingua. *Nëse ti je i lajmëruar në Wikipedinë italiane si përdorues, por nuk flet italisht, fute të lutem stampën në faqen tëndë të përdoruesit. Kjo në italisht i le të tjerëve të kuptojnë që ti nuk kupton italisht, me qëllim që ata të jenë të informuar për këtë. Alemannisch *Wänn Du nach Pärsone suechssch, wo alemannisch redend, luäg doch i dr Kategorie Utenti als no. Fyr andäri Sproochä luäg i dr Kategorie Utenti per lingua. *Wänn Du i dr italienischä Wikipedia als Benutzer agmäldet bisch, aber kai Italienisch verschtoosch, setz doch bitte d Vorlag in dini Bnutzersitä i. Diä Nochricht sait - uf Italienisch - dass Du kai Italienisch verschtoosch und dadur diä andärä Benutzer Bschaid wüssend. عربي * اذا كنت تبحث عن أشخاص، اللذين يتكلمون العربية، إقرأ Utenti ar. لقائمة المستخدمين حسب اللغة اذهب الى Utenti per lingua. * اذا كنت قد سجلت إسمك في ويكيبيديا الإيطالية و لكنك لا تتكلم الإيطالية، ضع من فضلك هذا القالب في صفحتك: هذه الرسالة تعني باللغة الإيطالية بأنك لا تفهم الإيطالية، لكي يعرف المستخدمون الآخرون ذلك. Bahasa Indonesia * Jika Anda ingin mencari orang yang bisa berbahasa Indonesia, lihat Categoria:Utenti id. Untuk bahasa yang lain, lihat Categoria:Utenti per lingua. * Jika anda adalah pengguna terdaftar di Wikipedia bahasa Italia tetapi tidak mengerti bahasa Italia, harap tambahkan di halaman pengguna Anda. Pesan ini akan mengatakan dalam bahasa Italia bahwa Anda tidak mengerti Bahasa Italia, dengan demikian pengguna lain akan mengerti. Brezhoneg * Ma fell dit kavout tud a gomz brezhoneg, sell ouzh ar bajenn Categoria:Utenti br. Evit ar yezhoù all, sell ouzh Categoria:Utenti per lingua. * Ma'z out un implijer enrollet er wikipedia italianek met ma n'ouzez ket italianeg, laka mar plij war da bajenn imlijer. Ur gemennadenn en italianeg eo a lavar ne gomprenez ket italianeg pe az peus poan da gompren anezhañ, d'ar Wikipedourien all da c'houzout an doare. Català * Si voleu trobar persones que parlen català, o valencià, consulteu Categoria:Utenti ca. Per a la resta de llengües, consulteu Categoria:Utenti per lingua. * Si sou un usuari registrat de la Viquipèdia en italià i no compreneu l'italià, si us plau, afegiu a la vostra pàgina d'usuari. Es tracta d'un missatge (en italià) avisant que no enteneu l'italià, o que en teniu dificultats, perquè altres viquipedistes ho sàpiguen. Česky * Jestliže hledáš někoho, kdo hovoří česky, hledej v Kategorii česky hovořících uživatelů. V případě dalších jazyků viz uživatelé podle jazyka. * Jestliže jsi zaregistrovaným uživatelem italské Wikipedie, ale neovládáš italštinu, přidej prosím na svou uživatelskou stránku . Tento text znamená (italsky), že nerozumíš italštině, čímž na tuto skutečnost předem upozorníš další uživatele. Dansk * Hvis du leder efter personer, der taler dansk, så kig i kategorien Utenti da. For andre sprog, se Categoria:Utenti per lingua. * Hvis du er en registreret bruger på den italienske Wikipedia men ikke forstår italiensk, tilføj da venligst til din brugerside, for at gøre andre brugere opmærksomme på - på italiensk - at du ikke forstår sproget. Deutsch *Wenn du nach Personen suchst, die Deutsch sprechen, schaue in der Kategorie Utenti de nach. Für andere Sprachen siehe die Kategorie Utenti per lingua. *Wenn du in der italienischen Wikipedia als Benutzer angemeldet bist, aber kein Italienisch sprichst, füge bitte die Vorlage in deine Benutzerseite ein. Diese Nachricht besagt – auf Italienisch –, dass du kein Italienisch verstehst, damit die anderen Benutzer Bescheid wissen. עברית *אם ברצונך למצוא משתמשים דוברי עברית, חפש אותם בקטגוריה: Categoria:Utenti he. לשפות אחרות ראה: Categoria:Utenti per lingua. *אם הינך משתמש רשום בויקיפדיה האיטלקית אך אינך מבין את השפה, אנא הוסף את התבנית לדף המשתמש שלך. תבנית זו תיידע משתמשים אחרים שאינך דובר איטלקית. Ελληνικά * Αν θέλετε να βρείτε άτομα που μιλάνε ελληνικά, πηγαίνετε στη Categoria:Utenti el. Για άλλες γλώσσες πηγαίνετε στη Categoria:Utenti per lingua. *Άν είστε εγγεγραμμένος χρήστης στην ιταλική Βικιπαίδεια, αλλά δεν καταλαβαίνετε ιταλικά, προσθέστε στη σελίδα χρήστη σας. Αυτό το μήνυμα ειδοποιεί τους άλλους χρήστες - στα ιταλικά - ότι δεν καταλαβαίνετε ιταλικά. English * If you want to find people who can speak English, browse Categoria:Utenti en. For other languages, check out Categoria:Utenti per lingua. * If you are a registered user in Italian Wikipedia but do not understand Italian, please add to your user page. This message alerts other users—in Italian—that you do not understand Italian. Español * Si quieres buscar personas que hablan español, consulta Categoria:Utenti es. Para los demás idiomas, consulta Categoria:Utenti per lingua. * Si eres un usuario registrado de la Wikipedia en italiano y no comprendes el italiano, por favor adjunta en tu página de usuario. Esto es un mensaje que dice (en italiano) que no comprendes el italiano, para que los otros wikipedistas lo sepan. Esperanto * Se vi volas trovi personojn, kiuj povas paroli Esperanton, foliumilu kategorion Utenti eo. Por aliaj lingvoj konsultu kategorion Utenti per lingua. * Se vi estas ensalutanta uzulo de la itala Vikipedio, sed vi ne komprenas la italan lingvon, aligu al via uzanta paĝo. Tiu mesaĝo diras itale, ke vi ne komprenas la italan, do aliaj uzuloj estas avertitaj. Euskara * Euskaraz hitz egiten duten pertsonak aurkitu nahi badituzu, Categoria:Utenti eu atalera jo. Beste hizkuntza guztietarako, Categoria:Utenti per lingua ikusi. * Italierazko Wikipediako erabiltzaile erregistratua baldin bazara, txertatu mesedez kodea zure lankide orrian. Italierazko mezu horrek italieraz ez dakizula adierazten du, beste wikilariek jakin dezaten. پارسی *اگر می‌خواهید کسانی را که به فارسی سخن می‌گویند را بیابید, به بخشCategoria:Utenti faبروید. برای زبان‌های دیگر می‌توانید به Categoria:Utenti per lingua سربزنید *اگر شما کاربری هستید که در ویکی‌پدیای ایتالیایی نام‌نویسی کرده اید و زیان ایتالیایی درنمی یابید , خواهشمندیم را به صفحه کاربری خود بیفزایید. این پیام به کاربران دیگر می فهماند که شما ایتالیایی درنمی یابید. Français * Si vous voulez trouver des personnes qui connaissent le français, passez en revue Categoria:Utenti fr. Pour les autres langues vérifiez Categoria:Utenti per lingua. * Si vous êtes un utilisateur enregistré dans la Wikipédia italienne mais que vous ne comprenez pas l'italien, ajoutez svp à votre page d'utilisateur. Ce message indique - en italien - que vous ne comprenez pas l'italien, ainsi les autres utilisateurs en seront-ils avisés. Furlan * Se tu vuelis cjatâ personis che a cognossin il furlan, cjale Categoria:Utenti fur. Par altris lenghis, cjale Categoria:Utenti per lingua. * Se tu sês un utent regjistrât inte Wikipedia Taliane ma no tu capissis il talian, zonte par plasê inte tô pagjine dal utent. Chest messaç al dîs - par talian - che tu no tu capissis il talian, in mût che i altris utents a savedin cheste robe. Gaeilge *Má ba mhaith leat daoine eile a fháil atá Gaeilge acu, téigh go Categoria:Utenti ga. Tá teangacha eile faoi Categoria:Utenti per lingua. *Más úsáideoir logáilte isteach i Vicipéid na hIodáilise tú ach níl Iodáilis agat, cuir ar do leathanach úsáideora. Cuireann an teachtaireacht seo in iúl d'úsáideoirí eile—as Iodáilis—nach dtuigeann tú Iodáilis. Hrvatski * Ako želite naći osobe koje govore hrvatski, pretražite Categoria:Utenti hr. Za ine jezike, pregledajte Category:Utenti per lingua. * Ako ste registrirani korisnik talijanske Wikipedije, a ne razumijete talijanski, molimo Vas da dodate na Vašu korisničku stranicu. Time javljate - na talijanskome - da ne govorite talijanski, kako bi ostali korisnici bili upozoreni. Lumbàrt * Se ta vörat catà föö di cristiàn ca parla in lumbàrt, schiscia Categoria:Utenti lmo. Per i òltar lénguf, schiscia Categoria: Utenti per lingua. * Sa to scìrchet ergü ca'l capés ol lombàrt, àrda Categoria:Utenti lmo. Per i ótre lèngue, àrda Categoria: Utenti per lingua. * Se ta sét un cumpàgn da la Wikipedia in Italiàn ma ta capissat minga l'Italiàn, per piasè, marca gió in da la tua pagina riservada. Inscì al vègn föö 'n bigliètt ca 'l dis, in italiàn, ca 'l ta capissat minga, per fa ch'al sapia i òltar. * Sa to sét registràt sö la Wikipedia in italià ma l'italià to'l capéset mìa, mèt mpiasér ' ' 'nda tò pàgina persunàla, isé al gnirà fò scrécc 'nda tò pàgina, in italià, ca to'l capéset mìa per fà'l saì ai óter. Ido * Se tu serchas personi qui povas parolar ido, konsultez Kategorio:Uzanti Ido. Por altra lingui konsultez Kategorio:Uzanti per linguo. * Se tu esas uzanto di Wikipedia en italia, ma tu ne komprenas ol, bonvole adjuntez aden tua uzatal pagino. Ta mesajo dicas - en itala - ke tu ne komprenas itala, por ke l'altra uzanti povas avizesar. 日本語 *日本語を話せるユーザをお探しでしたら、カテゴリ Utenti ja をご覧ください。他の言語を話すユーザは 言語別ユーザカテゴリで見ることができます。 *もし、イタリア語がまったく話せない場合は、テンプレート' ' を利用者ページに付加してください。このテンプレートはイタリア語で書かれており、あなたがイタリア語を話さないことを他のユーザに伝えます。 한국어 *한국어를 할 줄 아는 사용자를 찾으신다면 Categoria:Utenti ko 분류를 살펴보시기 바랍니다. 다른 언어 사용자는 Categoria:Utenti per lingua 분류에 있습니다. * 만약 이탈리아어 위키백과에 사용자 등록은 했지만 이탈리아어를 이해하지 못한다면, 사용자 페이지에 를 추가해주세요. 여기에 써 있는 문장은 - 이탈리아어로 - 당신이 이탈리아어를 이해하지 못한다는 뜻으로, 다른 사용자들이 알아볼 수 있습니다. Latina * Si quem Latinam linguam intellegentem quaeris, refer ad Categoriam Utentum la. Usores aliis linguis loquentes invenies, hanc usorum lingua divisorum paginam legens. * Si usor notus Italicae Vicipaediae es, sed linguam Italicam vel nullo pacto vel aegre intellegis, adde quaeso tuae capsae babel. Haec inscriptio dicit - Italice - te Italicam linguam non intellegere, ut alii usores moneantur. Magyar * Ha magyarul beszélőket akarsz találni, nézd meg a Categoria:Utenti hu kategóriát. A többi nyelven értőket a Categoria:Utenti per lingua kategóriában találod. * Ha az olasz Wikipédia regisztrált szerkesztője vagy, de nem értesz olaszul, kérlek, tedd ki a felhasználói lapodra a sablont. Ez olaszul figyelmezteti a többi felhasználót, hogy nem értesz olaszul. Nederlands * Als je iemand zoekt die Nederlands spreekt, kijk dan in de categorie Utenti nl. Voor andere talen, zie Categoria:Utenti per lingua. * Als je een geregistreerde gebruiker van de Italiaanse Wikipedia bent, maar geen Italiaans spreekt, voeg dan A.U.B. aan je gebruikerspagina toe. Dit bericht zegt - in het italiaans - dat je geen italiaans spreekt, zodat de andere gebruikers hiervan op de hoogte zijn. नेपाल भाषा * छिं नेपाल भाषाय् खं ल्हाय् फु पिं छ्येलेम्हितः माला दिगु खः सा, Categoria:Utenti new य् झासं| मेमेगु भाय् यागु लागि Categoria:Utenti per lingua स्वया दिसं। * यदि छि ईटालियन विकिपिडियायागु रेजिस्टर्ड छ्येलेम्हि जुया नं छित ईटालियन मवसा थगु पौय् तनादिसं। थ्व सुचलं मेमेपिं छ्येलेम्हि तेत छित ईटालियन मव धका ब्वइ। Norsk *Hvis du vil finne personer som kan norsk, sjekk Categoria:Utenti no. For å finne brukere med andre språk, sjekk Categoria:Utenti per lingua. *Hvis du er reigstrert på italiensk Wikipedia, men ikke kan italiensk, sett på brukersida di. Det viser – på italiensk – at du ikke forstår italiensk, slik at andre brukere blir var på dette. Piemontèis * Se a veul trové dj'utent ch'a parlo an Piemontèis ch'a sërca Categoria:Utenti pms. Për àutre lenghe ch'a sërca Categoria: Utenti per lingua. *Se a l'é registrà ant la Wikipedìa italian-a ma a capiss pa l'Italian, për piasì ch'a gionta a soa pagin-a utent. Ës messagi-sì a-j dis a j'àutri utent—an Italian— che chiel/chila a sa nen l'Italian. Polski * Jeśli szukasz osoby, mówiącej w języku polskim, zobacz w kategorii Categoria:Utenti pl. Jeśli chcesz znaleźć osoby mówiące w innych językach szukaj w kategorii Categoria:Utenti per lingua. * Jeśli zarejestrowałeś się jako użytkownik we włoskiej Wikipedii, lecz nie znasz języka włoskiego, wstaw na swojej stronie szablon co oznacza, że nie znasz języka włoskiego. Będzie to informacja i ostrzeżenie dla innych użytkowników że nie rozumiesz po włosku. Português * Se procura pessoas que saibam falar Português, consulte a Categoria:Utenti pt. Para outras línguas, consulte Categoria:Utenti per lingua. * Se é um utilizador/usuário regist®ado na Wikipédia em Italiano mas não compreende Italiano, adicione a marcação na sua página de utilizador/usuário. Este mensagem constata - em Italiano - que não compreende Italiano, para que os outros utilizadores possam estar alertados. Română * Dacă doriţi să găsiţi persoane care vorbesc limba română, deschideţi Categoria:Utenti ro. Pentru alte limbi vorbite, verificaţi Categoria:Utenti per lingua. * Dacă sunteţi utilizator înregistrat la Wikipedia Italiană, dar nu înţelegeţi limba italiană, vă rugăm să adăugaţi în pagina dumneavoastră de utilizator. Acest mesaj spune - în italiană - că nu înţelegeţi limba şi astfel ceilalţi utilizatori vor fi avertizaţi. Русский * Список участников, говорящих по-русски, находится на странице Categoria:Utenti ru. По другим языкам, смотрите Categoria:Utenti per lingua. * Если Вы — зарегистрированный участник(ца) итальянской Википедии, но не понимаете итальянского языка, пожалуйста, напишите на личной странице . Таким образом вы разместите на личной странице сообщение на итальянском языке о том, что Вы не понимаете итальянского, чтобы те, кто пытаются с Вами общаться, были в курсе. Sardu * Si ses chirchende personas k'ischit faeddare su Sardu, chirca in sa Categoria:Utenti sc. Pro atteras limbas, abbaida sa Categoria:Utenti per lingua. * Si ses unu cumpanzu registradu de sa Wikipedia in Italianu ma non cumprendidi s'Italianu, faghes su piaghere de adjunghere a sa pàdjina personale toa. Custa indicatzione narat - in Italianu - chi tue non cumprendis s'Italianu, de custa manera s'atteros cumpanzos lu 'idene. Sicilianu * Si 'bbo truvari cristiani ca parlanu u sicilianu, ha circari intra Categoria:Utenti scn. Pi autri lingui a jiri ntâ Categoria:Utenti per lingua. * Si ti rigistrasti nta la versioni italiana di Wikipedia ma nun sa parlari l'italianu, ppi favuri scrivi na to pàggina utenti. Chistu messaggiu avverti - in Italianu - l'autri utenti di stu fattu. Slovenščina * Če hočete najti ljudi, ki govorijo slovenščino, preiščite Categoria:Utenti sl. Za druge jezike, preglejte Category:Utenti per lingua. * Če ste registriran uporabnik italijanske Wikipedije, toda ne razumete italijansko, prosimo, če dodate na vašo uporabniško stran. To sporoči - v italijanščini - da ne govorite italijansko, tako da bodo drugi uporabniki posvarjeni. Suomi * Jos haluat löytää suomea puhuvia käyttäjiä, selaile luokkaa Utenti fi. Muut kielet löydät luokasta Utenti per lingua. * Jos olet rekisteröitynyt italiankieliseen Wikipediaan, muttet ymmärrä italiaa, lisää käyttäjäsivullesi. Tämä viesti kertoo italiaksi, ettet puhu italiaa, jotta muut käyttäjät osaavat ottaa sen huomioon. Svenska * Om du vill hitta användare som kan svenska, klicka på Categoria:Utenti sv. För andra språk, kolla in Categoria:Utenti per lingua. * Om du är en registrerad användare på italienska Wikipedia, men inte förstår italienska, var god lägg till på din användarsida. Detta meddelande säger - på italienska - att du inte förstår italienska, så att andra användare vet det. Українська * Перелік користувачів ("учасників"), що володіють українською, знаходиться на сторінці Categoria:Utenti uk. Стосовно інших мов, дивіться Categoria:Utenti per lingua. * Якщо Ви є зареєстрований користувач італійської Вікіпедії, але не розумієте італійської мови, будь ласка, розмістіть на особистій сторінці рядок символів - в результаті з'явиться напис, де по-італійському буде вказано, що Ви італійської мови не розумієте - щоб інші користувачі, звертаючись до Вас, враховували це. 繁體中文 * 假如你想尋找在這裡的中文使用者，請瀏覽Categoria:Utenti zh。至於其他語言使用者的目錄在Categoria:Utenti per lingua。 * 若你在這裡───維基百科義大利文版註冊了，但不懂義大利文，請在你的用戶頁上加上' ' 字樣。這個訊息將會提醒其他用戶，你不懂得義大利文，他們將嘗試以其他語言與你聯繫。 简体中文 * 假如你想寻找在这里的中文使用者，请浏览Categoria:Utenti zh。至于其他语言使用者的目录在Categoria:Utenti per lingua。 * 若你在这裡───维基百科意大利语版注册了，但不懂意大利语，请在你的用户页上加上' '字样。这个讯息将会提醒其他用户，你不懂得意大利语，他们将尝试以其他语言与你联系。 Categoria:Aiuto